medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Emperor
The Chicken Emperor, actually the God, Phoenix, in disguise, is the former supreme leader of the Chicken Kingdom and sworn enemy of Mel Vin. His plan to torture humans by making alcohol taste like water and pies taste like garbage was foiled by Vin, Amber Heart, Aurum, and Teddy. He is currently banished to Hell by Aurum for five centuries as punishment for his crimes. Personality As the ruler of the Chicken Kingdom, Phoenix was a despicable, manipulative person who had no qualms about taking advantage of and using others. In reality, his personality is essentially that of a lonely teenager who is enjoys setting things up to be like a reenactment of something that hasn't happened yet (hence the Star Wars themed puns in My Uprising (Part 2) and all of the books that wouldn't exist for centuries). It is later revealed that part of his cruelty, particularly that pertaining to Teddy, was because he was constantly lonely and had no friends, causing Phoenix to hate Teddy when he saw the similarities between them. After Amber Heart and Aurum defeated Phoenix, he became remorseful and realized his wrongdoings, though he was still sentenced to Hell for five centuries. (This is a reference to how in certain mythologies Phoenii live for around 500 years before going through rebirthhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenix_(mythology)) Appearance Hooded Form The Chicken Emperor's hooded form is that of a white chicken with a dark gray hood. It is a very strong reference to the Star Wars character Emperor Palpatine. Phoenix form Phoenix is a lime green bird with a pink beak, pink crests streaming out of the area by his eyes and black eyes. He has a large feather mane and has what appears to be an owl face on his upper chest. Abilities As a god, Phoenix is capable of performing feats that no mortal could do. He can create portals to the Spirit Realm and can fling grand lightning bolts that deal tremendous damage. However, through tactics similar to those used on Chickens one can avoid the brunt of the attack...though sparks will still strike them (the player will not lose health, but Amber will wince). Oddly enough, a stereotypical phoenix's entire shtick revolves around flames and heat, so he should not have fire based powers. The lightning seems like it is probably just for a Star Wars reference. However, there is an actual explanation for why Phoenix has electricity powers: Phoenix is a phoenix, but is also a God of the Sky. In the sky are lots of Cumulonimbus clouds, which cause thunderstorms. Therefore, he is summoning the lightning bolts which are in his domain. Trivia * Phoenix is apparently a fan of 19th, 20th and 21st century literature and media. His library is loaded with oodles of books from the time period and his hooded form is an explicit reference to the Star Wars character Emperor Palpatine. He also makes many references to Star Wars (that everyone else thinks are completely original because they haven't happened yet), and treats the interactions between Mel Vin and Shogun Chicken like that between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader. Also, Palpatine can shoot electricity out of his fingers and Phoenix uses lightning to attack. * Phoenix apparently once had an...accident involving a male peacock. He blames it on male peacocks having such colorful plumage. References Category:Characters Category:Chicken Kingdom Category:Gods Category:Antagonist Category:My Uprising Category:Medieval Angel